¿Y la espera vale la pena?
by vivaelanime
Summary: Sirius es encancelado dejando esposo e hijos, como estaran estos sin él, si lo quieres saber pasa no te cortes
1. Chapter 1

Link de la canción: watch?v=Oye7L2wf5KQ

Para poder entender bien la canción mirar el video completamente primero, y después leer el one shot, si lo hacéis de esta manera lo entenderéis mejor.

¿Y la espera vale la pena?

Miró a todos alrededor, sin realmente notar a nadie. Su vista estaba perdida en un punto específico de la calle. Sabía que él, estaba allí.

-Señor Black, queda usted detenido e irá directamente a Azkaban –sentenció Barty Crouch alejándose de ahí -llévenle a la prisión y que los Dementores se ocupen de él.- le dijo a los Aurores.

-¿Bajo que cargos, Señor? –Preguntó uno de los Aurores.

-Sirius Black es culpable de los cargos de asociación con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y el asesinato de un grupo de Muggle indefensos –dijo Crouch alejándose de donde se había producido el asesinato de Pettigrew.

Lo que Crouch y los Aurores no sabían era que una persona allí que estaba sufriendo mucho con un bebé en brazos de su Pa'. Los Aurores condujeron a Sirius por donde estaba esa persona debajo de una capa invisible; cuando Sirius pasó por ahí junto con los Aurores dijo muy flojo para que sólo lo escucharan las personas escondidas.

-Te amo, cuida de los niños y cuídate tú, Sev.

Sirius se fue alejando hasta desaparecer con los Aurores, dejando allí a la persona invisible, quién en cuanto los Aurores desaparecieron se quitó la capa y se dejó ver, Severus Snape estaba ahí, con una barriga de embarazo, y un pequeño de un año en brazos llorando a lágrima viva.

En una gran casa en medio de un frondoso bosque se puede ver a un hombre mirando como un niño de trece años con cabellos negro azulados, muy alto para su edad y de ojos grises, con unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta verde junto a una niña de once años de cabellos negros y ojos negros con un lindo vestido verde claro. Mientras jugaban Severus tomó un pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir a su marido.

En una de las celdas de Azkaban, esas de alta seguridad, estaba Sirius Black leyendo la carta que su esposo le había enviando, contándole las cosas que hacían él y sus hijos, bastante triste por no poder estar con su familia.

Recostándose en la cama que hay en su celda y recordando a su querido esposo.

Era 1978 cuando Sirius salió de Hogwarts, y en ese momento ya Severus y él eran novios. Se casaron en secreto un año después sin que nadie lo supiera; Severus había sido influenciado para que fuera un mortífago, pero no lo hizo.

Severus estaba embarazado de cuatro meses y en febrero de 1980 nació su niño al que llamaron Alex, vivieron felices hasta que pasó la tragedia de los Potter, donde lo encarcelaron, dejando a Severus con un hijo de un año y otro en camino, Severus estaba en ese entonces embarazado de tres meses.

Severus estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa mirando los terrenos cerca de la casa y pensando en su marido. Luego de acostar a los pequeños, quienes le ayudaron a salir adelante, se quedó mirando a la distancia.

Sirius, recordando momentos vividos con Severus, sin saber que éste hacía lo mismo mientras acostaba a sus hijos.

Cuando Sev siguió con él a pesar de que por sus celos, su amigo Remus casi le mata convertido en lobo.

Cuando salieron de Hogwarts y a pesar de que nadie sabía de su relación, y no podían pasear de la mano juntos

Como el día en que Severus le dijo que estaba embarazado de su hijo Alex, que fue el día más feliz de Sirius.

Recordando los días en que se pasaban peleando en la escuela.

Severus arropó a sus hijos sin dejar de pensar en Sirius y en cuando pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Severus ha ido veces al Ministerio, a intentar que suelten a Sirius pero no ahí manera de conseguirlo.

En la celda, Black se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando al frente, pero sin mirar a ningún lado, sólo pensando en su amor.

Sin poder comer, por pensar en su esposo, por querer estar con él.

Sin poder dormir tumbado en la cama, mirando la luna, sin dejar de pensar en Severus.

Sirius Black se encontraba escribiendo con pergamino, pluma y tinta una carta para su esposo como si así pudiera tenerle.

Sin dejar de pensar en su familia y especialmente en su esposo, sobre todo hoy puesto que es el cumpleaños de Sirius.

Cuando se casaron en secreto, y sólo el cura lo supo.

El momento del nacimiento de Alex, Sirius apoyó a Severus calmándole el dolor.

Cuando Severus le dijo a su marido que estaba de nuevo embarazado.

El día que encarcelaron a Sirius, y Severus se quedo sólo con sus pequeños.

A pesar de estar separados se siguen queriendo, sin un ápice de cambio por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Una mañana Severus despertó sobresaltado ya que había escuchado ruidos en la casa, y nadie, excepto su familia tenía permitido entrar, por lo que se levantó y cogiendo la varita se fue hacia la puerta de la entrada. Pero lo que vio en la entrada hizo que tirara la varita y estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-He vuelto amor –dijo Sirius Black desde la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

En seguida, Severus cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar escandalosamente por la angustia que tenía acumulada.

Sirius no tardó en dejar las maletas que traía tirándolas al suelo y acercándose rápidamente a su esposo para abrazarle hasta tranquilizarle.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados hasta que el moreno se calmó en brazos de su marido. Tanto fue el escándalo hecho por Severus que sus dos pequeños salieron a la puerta del salón mirando a su Pa' y al desconocido.

-¿Pa'? –Preguntó la pequeña de la familia haciendo girar a los esposos.

-Hijos, venid aquí vuestro padre por fin ha vuelto a casa –dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

-¿Estos son Alex y Jasmin? –Preguntó sorprendido Sirius ya que a Alex, la última vez que le vio, sólo tenía un año, y Jasmin estaba en la tripa de Severus con sólo tres meses de gestación.

-Si, son nuestros hijos –dijo Severus levantándose y abrazando a los niños.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis hijos? –Preguntó el peliazul.

-Yo trece, padre –dijo Alex

-Yo once, padre –dijo Jasmin.

-No me digáis padre, decidme papá ¿Vale? Y ahora venid y dad un fuerte abrazo a vuestro papá que os ha echado de menos –dijo abriendo los brazos para que sus hijos le abrazaran, quienes no le defraudaron.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

Notas del autor:

El link de la canción: watch?v=dyw8At6NR3o

Aquí os dejo la secuela de este fic, siento el retraso, pero aquí está y sin más dilación: a leer.

¿Y todo cambió con mi llegada?

Severus todavía no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su marido Sirius Black, ya libre, estaba jugando con sus dos hijos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el pobre no hubiera estado encerrado injustamente trece años, y no se hubiera perdido la infancia de sus pequeños; ante ese recuerdo Severus soltó lágrimas traicioneras.

Quién le iba a decir a Severus que la persona que más penalidades le hizo pasar en Hogwarts, sería la misma que le haría ver la luz y por la que tenía a sus dos hermosos niños.

Los niños y Sirius estaban llamando al moreno para que fuera con ellos, se desprendió de los restos de lágrimas que había en su cara y se fue a jugar junto a su familia reunida al fin después de tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando Severus sufría por los maltratos de los demás alumnos de la escuela y de su padre nadie le ayudó pero jamás se rindió y luchó.

Cuando Sirius se le confesó, su mundo de sufrimiento cambió por un mundo de amor y paz.

Sirius le defendía con fuerza y amor de los maltratos de los demás y del padre de Severus, sorprendiendo al moreno por el amor que le procesaba.

Severus recordó el día en que toda su vida cambió, por dos simples palabras dichas por el que ahora era su marido y padre de sus hijos.

_Flash Black_

_-Snape quiero hablar contigo, acompáñame –dijo Sirius quien se había acercado al moreno mientras éste estaba solo en la biblioteca._

_Severus le acompañó sin saber que ese acto le iba a cambiar todo su mundo._

_El peliazul le llevó a una parte de la biblioteca donde nadie les molestaría y se le podía declarar._

_-Severus puede que te parezca raro, pero Te Amo y haré que este amor sea correspondido cueste lo que cueste._

_El moreno apenas pudo contestar por la sorpresa, pero al final la respuesta fue buena para los dos._

_Fin Flash Black_

El moreno volvió a la realidad cuando su familia le llamó y sonriendo siguió disfrutando de la reconciliación.

Sirius dejó a sus dos hijos jugando juntos y se alejó con su esposo para demostrarle todo lo que le había echado de menos.

Sirius también recordó el momento en el que se declaró a su esposo y lo feliz que estuvo en el momento en que este le correspondió.

Severus mientras estaba en los brazos amorosos de su marido recuerda como la soledad le abordaba pero eso ya era pasado.

Sirius se rio recordando las veces que se iba a declarar pero las dejó pasar y al final le gastó bromas a su amor pero menos mal que todo eso era agua pasada.

Sirius recordaba las veces que sufría por los maltratos de sus padres por no ser un buen heredero, y cuando creía que ya no lo podría soportar apareció Severus y todo su mundo cambió porque se enamoró.

Sirius recordó que a pesar de lo que costó que su esposo le demostrara el amor que le procesaba, éste amor siempre fue sincero.

El momento en que todo cambió para los dos, fue cuando por unos estúpidos celos Sirius mandó a Severus contra las fauces del Remus transformado en lobo.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la enfermería a ver como estaba con la cara llena de lágrimas y maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho. Si no hubiera sido porque Severus le perdonó el gryffindor podría haber hecho alguna locura.

Sirius y Severus estaban los dos recordando cuando conocieron al otro y todo lo que pasaron para terminar como se encontraban ahora, y nada de lo que les ocurrió lo cambiarían por nada, tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos les estaban llamando.

-¡Papá¡ -gritó Jasmin atrayendo la atención de Sirius mientras Alex hacía lo mismo con su Pá.

-¿Qué pasa niños? –les preguntó Severus por la efusividad de sus hijos.

-Pues…papi es que tenemos hambre –dijo sonrojada Jasmin haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Está bien pequeña, vamos a comer que ya es tarde –dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la mano y a su esposo por la cintura, mientras éste llevaba a Alex de la mano.

Todos iban felices porque su vida por fin iba a cambiar y no tendrían más problemas.

Fin.


End file.
